REGRETS
by Robin Redbird
Summary: EDWARD  LEAVES. JASPER COMES BACK AND SAVES BELLA FROM VICTORIA. HE CHANGES HER AND THEY DECIDE TO BECOME COMPANIONS. UT IS NOW FIFTY YEARS IN THE FUTURE. DID THEY MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION OR DO THEY HAVE REGRETS?


**OK. THIS IS A ONE SHOT OF JASPER AND BELLA. I HAVE AN IDEA OF A STORY THAT IS BASED ON THIS(SORT OF LIKE A PREQUEL) THAT I MIGHT DO. I'M NOT SURE YET. **

**Edward leaves in New Moon. Jasper comes backs to apologize and saves her from Victoria. Jasper changes her and they decide to become companions. It is now fifty years in the future.**

**Did they make the right decision or do they have regrets?**

**I DO NO OWN TWIGHT.**

**REGRETS**

"Hi." A voice said from behind me. I turned from the beautiful sunset to look at my companion .

"Hi." I smiled then turned back to the sunset.

"Anything wrong?" He asked, coming to sit beside me on the edge of the cliff.

I shook my head. "Just thinking."

"About what?" He asked, throwing a flannelled clad arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged. "Things." I leaned against him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Anything I can help with?"

I stared out into the sky and listened to the sounds of the forest behind us. We had been here, in this area for three months now, and I did not even know where it was. Somewhere… _WEST_, I think, although I could not be sure. I had ceased to pay attention to where we went years ago.

"Bella?" He brought me out of my mind and I felt a twinge of guilt when I noticed that the sun had set and I had left him in silence for some time. Though, he should be used to it by now. We did not talk as we once had. About anything. Everything. Now most of our days were spent in silence.

There is simply nothing left to say.

"Do you have any regrets?" I asked suddenly, surprising myself because I had not intended to voice my thoughts.

He knew what I was asking. We had started and stopped this conversation many times before.

"Do you?" He asked quietly. "Are you happy, Bella?"

'_Was I happy?'_ I wasn't sure I knew what happiness was anymore, it had been so long since I had felt it. _REAL_ happiness, not the manufactured feeling of memory happiness.

_REMEMBERING_ being happy wasn't the same as actually _BEING_ happy.

He knew what I was feeling, although I tried so hard to hide it. He was, after all, an empath.

I looked at him, the moonlight glinting off his skin, his blond hair blowing in the breeze.

He was a good man. A good husband. I cared for him, even though he was not the one that my soul yearned for.

How could I tell him that the passion that had sizzled with each touch was slowly dying embers now? How could I say that the love that had shone like the sun on a bright summer day had faded to just one blinking star in the pitch black sky?

'_Did I have regrets?'_

Eternity was not all it had promised to be.

You get tired of life after you had seen so much of it. And I was tired. So very, very tired.

Tired of the never-ending day.

Tired of the unchanging face in the mirror.

Tired of being frozen forever at eight-teen.

I was just…_tired_.

Regrets? Yes, I had regrets.

He had told me. They _all _had tried to tell me. But I hadn't listened. Had refused to hear what they had to say. I could have walked away, but I wouldn't.

I wasn't going to be like_ HER. _I wouldn't leave him.

This was my fault, not his. But I would not, could not hurt him. I couldn't lie to him, either.

There had always been truth between us.

So I gave him the truth and let him interpret it the way he wanted. "Only that I can't go back and do it all over again."

"And, you , Jasper?" I asked after a minute. "Do you have any regrets?"

JASPER POV

I knew what she was asking. I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to tell her that I didn't have regrets. That I didn't regret the life I had, that I didn't regret the break with my family. She wanted me to say I didn't regret the choices that has led me to where I'm at. I could feel her longing; she wanted-_SO MUCH- _to hear me say that I didn't regret _HER_.

Saving her. Marrying her. Changing her.

But I couldn't hurt her. She was a good woman. A good wife.

It wasn't her fault she wasn't the wife I wanted.

I had been warned. They _ALL_ had tried to tell me. But I wouldn't listen.

I wasn't going to be like _HIM._ I wouldn't leave her.

So I said nothing.

After awhile I felt her gratitude. She was glad. Because she wouldn't have believed me if I had.

There had always been truth between us. When everything else faded truth would remain.

So I just sat beside this woman that was my wife, my companion, my partner in this immortal life. This woman that I had stood before man and God and promised to love, honor, and cherish until death parted us.

But death would never part us and I would never break my vows.

And so we would remain as we were now. Living but not alive. Married but not in love. Content but not happy.

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? **


End file.
